


Serendipitous Duo

by Caiatra



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, also im procrastinating so bad on an assignment by posting this dont be like me, can we talk about eternal weaving? help, gratuitous references to the movie ratatouille, if you get the title reference im handing you a treat, shu figures out he's been an IDIOT and also he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiatra/pseuds/Caiatra
Summary: Art was being born on this very stage, and at the center of it was not Itsuki Shu- but Kagehira Mika.forvalktober 2020!
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Serendipitous Duo

Valkyrie performances are captivating, like an all-consuming pull of the heart. And captivating is how Shu felt about Mika, in this moment, in every moment before and during, and how he's sure to feel after this performance. His silhouette, the fluid and enchanting movements he was executing, the way he looked at Shu like he was beholding something. Art was being born on this very stage, and at the center of it was not Itsuki Shu - but Kagehira Mika. Shu found himself no longer commanding the stage, but sharing it. The confidence from every movement, every glance, seeped into him like a deep and lasting satisfaction. This performance, a story of two experiences weaving together eternally, becoming not only something, but everything. It was intoxicating.

Valkyrie's previous reign had collapsed like a dying star, and through it all Shu felt alone. What a fool he was, for not recognizing the very person next to him. The one who had never left, who was inexplicably by his side. The one who he couldn't bear to lose. Art felt its way through his veins, yes, but Kagehira was the one who brought it to life with him.  
He had once regarded humanity as sinful and ugly, which it most definitely was, but in many ways, he now found it beautiful as well. Before he had discovered his mistake in abandoning it, he was only allowing himself the emotions that would fuel his bouts of inspiration. All others were forgotten until they piled up and spilled into him like a flood. His breakdown was a long and arduous one. Even then, Kagehira was still there. Kagehira helped him stand, and kept Valkyrie from falling apart.

To put it simply, he was an idiot.

He still is, for not realizing any of this sooner. For not cherishing the one beside him as he should. Narukami was right about him, but he was going to prove her wrong. 

The music crescendos, and they fall into their final poses. 

He is Itsuki Shu, an artist, and he would never use this word lightly. That performance was perfect. He felt satisfied after lives, yes, but he would always find something to improve upon. It was a routine, finding ways to curate a performance that was better than the last. Shu isn't sure that he's ever going to top this - and that's as exciting as it is terrifying to him.

He turns to Kagehira, who's smiling at him with all the light in the world. His chest squeezes almost painfully.

Kagehira dissolves into laughter the moment they're behind the curtain, turning around and leading Shu forward with their hands clasped. 

"That felt..." He breathes out a shaky almost-laugh, "Amazin'!"

"You were amazing." Shu says, and he means it.

Kagehira's face reddens and he laughs once more, lifting their hands and leading Shu into a spin. They laugh together with intertwined fingers, Mika resting his head on Shu's shoulder with a hum. Shu would like to do this more often. To dance like this, with only the two of them. He never thought of himself as one to desire anything other than Valkyrie's success, but this was an exception. Kagehira was an exception.

He stands still for a moment, wondering if now was really the time to disregard his distaste for physical contact. A hug should be... easy, yes? He looks at Mika, unsure of how to approach. They'd never done this before - any of this. Perhaps they'd hugged before once or twice, but he was never the one initiating it. Incredible amounts of anxiety pool into him, but Mika seems to notice how he stiffens because he's moving back, just a bit. He settles on awkwardly wrapping his arms around the other, relaxing into it when Mika quietly wraps his own arms around Shu as well. Ah. Well... He could get used to this, he supposes.

He doesn't want this to end - a thought which doesn't scare him as much as it used to, as much as it should - but he ends it anyways if only to stop Kagehira from hearing the horrendously loud beating of his heart. The buzzing feeling of electricity courses through him for a while afterwards. He feels dizzy.

"Let's go home... Shu." Mika nearly stutters over his name, and Shu's throat feels tight.

He nods, because words seem to be failing him.

Although he loved the aesthetics and clean sound of vinyl records, Shu did not have much time to use his record player. Playing music while sewing was out of the question. He found it far too distracting, as he usually used that time to think about the rest of their performance. Now, however, as he was cooking in the kitchen, was the perfect time. 

Camille's Le Festin is playing, surrounding him as he places his dish into the oven. He's humming along, and he glances over at Mika to see him sitting in a chair and watching intently. Mika smiles when Shu catches his eyes. Shu smiles back, briefly. He can already hear Mademoiselle teasing him, as she did when he had gone to his room after coming home.

_"Why exactly is he an exception, do you think?" Mademoiselle would say, a wicked grin evident in her voice._

_He glances at her, angrily, before burying his face into his arms. "Kagehira is... important. I trust him. He's always been there."_

_"Hmm~" She'd say, taking satisfaction in holding information from him. "Quite interesting, isn't it?"_

_He promises himself to not make her that new dress - entirely a lie, but it temporarily soothes his bitterness._

_He thinks about Kagehira. How his heart would pound from a touch, a glance. Moving a strand of hair from his face. Locking eyes with him. The soft, reassuring smile he'd be gifted. The smiles that were just for him, shared between the two of them and the two of them alone. The ones he shared with others, which made Shu's heart override his brain, selfishly wishing that he was the cause. The overwhelming feeling of fondness when they were onstage together - and that last performance, with Mika more confident than he'd ever been before. The simple joy he found in being spun by him. Kagehira Mika, a wonderful, beautiful shadow who stood out immediately against any spotlight rather than being drowned out. His muse, his equal, and the other half of Valkyrie. The other half of-_

_"I know." He'd reply. "...I know."_

Shu finds himself lost in that feeling again. Looking at Mika, feeling both lighter than air and heavy with every emotion at once. 

He gives in. 

Catching Mika's eye once more, he bows and offers his hand as a question. Mika tilts his head, then gives into curiosity and stands. Cautiously, he places his hand into Shu's, searching his eyes for an answer. Their fingers intertwine. Shu places a hand on Mika's hip, and, understanding, Mika's hand comes to his shoulder.

They dance together in the kitchen for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i really have no idea why i wrote this!  
> hopefully there'll be another chapter but i really don't write that often
> 
> if there are any mistakes please ignore them i wrote this at 5 am lmao
> 
> also look at how pretty this [ratatouille vinyl disc](https://www.disneymusicemporium.com/product/XVLP70/ratatouille-mondo-vinyl) is?? i included it as a joke at first but wow

**Author's Note:**

> please look at how pretty this [ratatouille vinyl record](https://www.disneymusicemporium.com/product/XVLP70/ratatouille-mondo-vinyl) is??
> 
> anyways this is going to permanently stay a one chapter fic! i do have a few other ideas but they're still being written  
> hope you're having a nice day if you're reading this!! <3


End file.
